Yippie Ki Yay
Lyrics |-|Japanese= Yes, I’m ready It’s na-na now or never Sing, yi-yi yippie ki yay Go! 目の前には新時代 狼煙を上げようじゃない It’s on, everybody come on (Everybody everybody hey come on) 酸いも甘いも知ってるさ 経験は伊達じゃない Next stage 先陣を切ろうか (ついて来い Follow me) 悪ガキその心は今でも (Hey) 悪あがき限界知らずなのさ I’m sorry brand new age まだまだ主役の席を譲る気はない 軽やかなステップで さあ、自由なリズムで そう、どこまでも Go my way 旅立つ準備は出来ている Every night na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Every day do-do-do-do Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 尽きることなく 燃え続ける太陽 Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 胸の中で ギラついてんだ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 夢はまだ終わらない Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 連れてこう 未知の向こうへ “期待してもしょうがない” 聞き捨てならないじゃない It’s wrong (It’s wrong) You wait! All right? (Shake it, make it, check it out) 隠れるなここへおいで 言いたいことあんだろ Come out 話しを聞こうか (全てぶつけりゃいい) 後退する日が来るとしたら 後悔残した時くらいさ I’m sorry brand new age 半端な覚悟でここに居るわけじゃない 僕だけのスタイルで さあ、無限のイメージで そう、突き進む Go my way 戦う準備は出来ている Every night na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Every day do-do-do-do Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay けたたましく 吠え続ける雷電 Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay この身体を 貫いたんだ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 痺れる様な明日へ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 連れてこう 未知の向こうへ 晴れ渡る空襲う Cloud 傘はない Squall 試されてるようだ あざ笑うように 雨が降る Bring in on Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 尽きることなく 燃え続ける太陽 Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 胸の中で ギラついてんだ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 夢はまだ終わらない Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 連れてこう 未知の向こうへ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay けたたましく 吠え続ける雷電 Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay この身体を 貫いたんだ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 痺れる様な明日へ Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay 連れてこう 未知の向こうへ |-|Romanized= Yes, I’m ready It’s na-na now or never Sing, yi-yi yippie ki yay Go! me no mae ni wa shin jidai noroshi wo ageyou janai It’s on, everybody come on (Everybody everybody hey come on) sui mo amai mo shitteru sa keiken wa date janai Next stage senjin wo kirou ka (tsuite koi Follow me) aku gaki sono kokoro wa ima demo (Hey) waruagaki genkaishirazu na no sa I’m sorry brand new age madamada shuyaku no seki wo yuzuru ki wa nai karoyakana suteppu de saa, jiyuuna rizumu de sou, doko made mo Go my way tabidatsu junbi wa dekiteiru Every night na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Every day do-do-do-do Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay tsukiru koto naku moetsuzukeru taiyou Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay mune no naka de gira tsuitenda Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay yume wa mada owaranai Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay tsurete kou michi no mukou e “kitaishite mo shouganai” kikizutenaranai janai It’s wrong (It’s wrong) You wait! All right? (Shake it, make it, check it out) kakureru na koko e oide iitai koto an daro Come out hanashi wo kikou ka (subete butsukerya ii) koutaisuru hi ga kuru to shitara koukai nokoshita toki kurai sa I’m sorry brand new age hanpana kakugo de koko ni iru wake janai boku dake no sutairu de saa, mugen no imeeji de sou, tsukisusumu Go my way tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru Every night na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Every day do-do-do-do Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay ketatamashiku hoetsuzukeru raiden Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay kono karada wo tsuranuitanda Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay shibireru you na ashita e Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay tsurete kou michi no mukou e harewataru sora osou Cloud kasa wa nai Squall tamesareteru you da azawarau you ni ame ga furu Bring in on Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay tsukiru koto naku moetsuzukeru taiyou Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay mune no naka de gira tsuitenda Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay yume wa mada owaranai Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay tsurete kou michi no mukou e Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay ketatamashiku hoetsuzukeru raiden Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay kono karada wo tsuranuitanda Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay shibireru you na ashita e Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay tsurete kou michi no mukou e |-|English= Yes, I’m ready It’s na-na now or never Sing, yi-yi yippie ki yay Go! A new era lies in front of us Let’s fire the starting shot It’s on, everybody come on (Everybodye everybody hey come on) I know it’s as sour as it is sweet That experience is not just for show Will we cut through the forefront of the next stage? (Come and follow me, follow me) Even now, with the heart of an evil brat I know no limits, resistance is useless I’m sorry brand new age I still have no intention of giving up the seat of the leading act With easy steps and on a free rhythm Right, go my way wherever I go I’m ready to begin the journey Every night na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Every day do-do-do-do Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay The sun that keeps burning without being consumed Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Lighted the fire in my heart Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay My dream is not over yet Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Take me beyond the unknown “I expected more but it cannot be helped” Are not words you have to challenge at all costs It’s wrong (It’s wrong) You wait! All right? (Shake it, make it, check it out) Don’t hide, come here What is it that you want to say to me? Come out, let me hear what you’re talking about (It’s fine to strike it all hard) If the day to step back was to arrive The moments about which I have regrets left will be dark I’m sorry brand new age That doesn’t mean I’m standing here with halfhearted determination With a style that’s my own only and eyes fixed on an image of infinity Right, go my way and push forward I’m ready to fight Every night na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Every day do-do-do-do Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay The thunder and lightning that keep roaring wildly Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Penetrated my body Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Toward a thrilling tomorrow Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Take me beyond the unknown Clouds assaulting again the clear sky after a storm A squall rising when you have no umbrella It feels like I’m being tested Rain falls as if mocking me Bring in on Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay The sun that keeps burning without being consumed Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Lighted the fire in my heart Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay My dream is not over yet Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Take me beyond the unknown Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay The thunder and lightning that keep roaring wildly Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Penetrated my body Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Toward a thrilling tomorrow Yippie ki yippie ki yippie ki yay Take me beyond the unknown Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs